Unusual
by TwilightJunkie01
Summary: Bella and her sister Krista move to Forks. They meet the Cullens but what happens when Bella falls for one of them. What happens when Bella's past catches up with her? Will she stay or leave? Read to find out. FAST PACE !
1. Arguments

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**BELLA**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella. I am a seven hundred year old immortal. I am no witch like my sister Krista or my dead mother Margaret. Well what I just said is a lie…to an extent. My mother always fell for the wrong men, and my father being one of them. Dorian is a vampire, and he used my mother to see if a male vampire could produce. Well here i am on my seven hundredth birthday and guess what? I am still looking for Dorian to get revenge.

"Happy Birthday" My sister bounded through my bedroom door with something in her hand.

"I said no gifts." I scowled at her.

"But it's small." She had a mischievous look about her.

"Ok." She grinned and through whatever it was at me.

"Catch." I glanced down at the object I had caught. Keys…Ferrari? What the fuck?

"What the hell Krista, you said it was small." She was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I wanted you to have a nice car for our new town." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "So I got you a FERRARI F430."

"Well thank you so much for the thought, but I don't want it. I am fine with my black Volvo." I grinned.

"No Bella, your taking the Ferrari." She gave me puppy-dog eyes, the ones I couldn't resist. I huffed in defeat. She squealed. "Thanks Bella. Now we are leaving for our new home. The house has been furnished and all our belongings are there. Now you are driving this baby to Forks." I sighed and headed out to my new car.

"Fuck this thing is beautiful." I ran my hand along the side of it. It was a sleek black Ferrari. Woo.

"Told yae so." Krista jumped into the passenger side and fell back in the seat. "Bella you know where you are going, so I am going to sleep. I am so tired." I nodded and joined her in the car.

So where was i, yes. I am neither a witch nor vampire. I am both, a cross breed. I have been seeking revenge on my biological father for hundreds of years and I haven't yet found him. But that day will come soon. I even went to the Volturi. They weren't happy about what Dorian had done, or that I was powerful than the whole guard put together. However Aro let me go, said he would like me to join them in the future, and I may consider this after I have killed Dorian. That day will come and he will be sorry. My mother was a great witch, brilliant role model for Krista, however when we were attacked by another witch mother sadly lost her life trying to save ours. Fortunately Krista killed that witch along time ago, revenge was sweet.

So let me tell you about me, I am a half witch – half vampire. I am very powerful, I have every power imaginable. I can disappear with the click of a finger. Anyway, I stopped aging at seventeen, same as my sister. I am a medium height, ordinary for someone my age. I have curly brown hair that lies to my hip and my best feature, my eyes. My eyes are weird, but I like them. They go from two colors, gold because of my vampire side and I refuse to drink human blood and light purple because of my witch side. It doesn't really matter though because with my powers I can change my eye color anyway so…

_2 days later._

Krista had took over driving so I could get a sleep, we carried that on until we arrived in Forks. Forks seemed like a nice place to live, but to dull for my liking though. I love the sun, I don't sparkle like other vampires. So I can go out in the sun.

"We're here Bella." She pulled up to a massive three story house.

"Krista?" I looked at her confusing.

"What Bells?" She looked worried.

"Three story house, there are only two of us." She chuckled.

"Wait to you see the inside. And does the basement count as four stories." With that she jumped out of the car and headed for the house. I noticed that there was one other house on our street and the house family was watching. I looked into the mirror and could see them all gaping at us. I froze… vampires?

I hoped out the car while Krista was opening the door. "Keys Krista" She through and eyebrow up.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Car keys, you aren't driving my baby." I grinned at her as she fired the keys straight towards the car. With my quick reflexes I caught them before they hit the car, just. I heard a gasp from across the street, but I ignored it. I looked Krista in the eyes. "Do that again, and I am warning you, you might find your closet on fire." Horror stuck her face. "Yeah, exactly what I thought, threaten the clothes." I chuckled and walked past her into the house. I gasped when I looked around.

"This place is amazing. Did you do all this?" The hallway had marble flooring and all the walls were white.

Krista chuckled. "Yep, wait to you see the mini cinema and there is a games room and the basement is a music room. Oh and there is a small gym also." MY jaw hit the ground. "You catching flies there Bella?" I shook myself a little.

"This is amazing, you are truly the best big sister ever. Even if it's only ten years." Krista giggled. "Fair enough you haven't changed one bit since when?" I raised an eyebrow. "Krista did you bring the drums?" She nodded. "What about the guitars?" She nodded again. The smile was getting bigger on my face. "The piano?" I managed to squeak out. She nodded again. "Thanks Krista." I ran over to her and pulled her into a death hug, really it would have killed a human.

"So go an explore, short stuff." I glared at her.

"Don't call me short stuff you tall freak." Krista was 6 foot 8 while I was 5 foot 6. I literally almost destroyed out last home because she called me short stuff.

The anger flickered through my eyes, and the fire flickered off my hands. Amusement went through Krista's face. She pulled me out the door.

"Not in the house, remember what happened the last time." She quirked and eyebrow.

"Don't fucking call me it then. I'm going for a run." I walked to the side of the house and round the back and took off through the forest at very high speeds. I felt all the anger roll off me and I turned and headed back to the house. Krista wasn't home when I got back, but my car was still in the drive, so I didn't care. I explored the whole of the house. The basement was the music room, that was cool. First floor was living room, dining room, kitchen and a toilet. Second floor was the gym which was very cool, the mini cinema which was absolutely awesome, the games room, which was cool, we had the wii, x-box, and two laptops there and last but not least we had a library. Woo.

The third floor was the bedrooms. There were three all with there own bathrooms. And with my utter surprise every room had been painted the one color I hated. PINK. Was Krista trying to kill herself. I was standing in the last room as the anger rippled through me. I stood like that for ten minutes until I managed to calm myself. I looked about the room which I assumed was mine as all my belongings were there, I looked at all the walls and thought one color, midnight blue. With a few seconds all the walls had changed from bright pink to midnight blue. I sighed in relief and decided it was time to go to the gym. I didn't have to work out, but it was fun knocking the punch bags around. We had the punch bags on movable track that ran along the ceiling of the room.

I stood in front of the punch bag and thought of one person. Dorian. The punch bag flew to the other side of the room and came off the rail and through the wall. Shit. I was frozen in place when I heard Krista heading upstairs talking to people.

"Yeah Bella my sister loves the gym and I am going to fucking kill her." I didn't think, I used a spell to fix the damage and stood like nothing had happened. Krista walked through the door. "What the fuck Bella, you've been here what two hours at the most and your already destroying the place." I shrug my shoulders.

"I fixed it didn't i." I looked behind her to see all the Vampires from across the road standing. They all looked confused. "Do they know?" She shook her head. "Well I think we should tell them." She nodded.

"Yeah that would be the best idea." Krista turned to the Vampires. "Would everyone head down to the living room, we would like to speak with you all." They all shuffled downstairs to the living room while I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I got a whiff of something. Dorian. A growl rippled up through my chest. Dorian didn't leave straight away when he got my mother pregnant he stuck around for a while. Until I was about one, and his scent will never leave me.

The glass I had in my hand shattered and all the shards of glass hit the floor. A deep growl rippled through me and I couldn't seem to keep it from leaving my chest.

"Bella what the hell is the matter with you? We have guests and your acting like this." I glared at her. She stepped back in fear.

I managed to growl one word. "Dorian." She gasped. And then she smelt him as well.

"Bella you need to think it through, he is your only family except me." I shook my head.

"He's dead Krista." I darted for the door and was pushed through the wall with Krista on top of me.

"Bella calm down and think it through please, I don't want you to regret killing him." She looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"Listen Krista, you got revenge for mothers death. Now I want revenge for him leaving me." I threw Krista off me and she went through the kitchen window. I got to my feet and ran after the trail. The trail was fading, then it was gone. I stopped dead and looked around. I was in Canada I think. But that bastard got lucky this time.

I headed back to the house to find that the whole wall had been fixed and the broken window. I headed into the living room where I knew were everyone was sitting.

"Bella did you kill him?" Krista was standing in front of me holding my shoulders. I shook my head.

"No, his scent disappeared in Canada." I looked down at Krista and she looked stumped. "You know I can run fast, I almost got him Krista, he won't be around for much longer I can assure you that." I glanced around the room to where all the Vampires were sitting.

"It's ok Bella you will get him one day." She smiled at me and I just nodded. "Well Bella, this is the Cullens, they live across the road. They didn't want to be rude, but they wanted to know what we are." I smirked.

"Did you tell them?" She nodded.

"I only told them what I am, but I assume they think you are the same as me." I chuckled.

"Did you all think that?" I looked around at all the nodding heads. "Well your wrong. I am half witch" I pointed to my sister. "And half vampire." I pointed to the Cullens.

_Cool, I wonder how that works. _That was the blonde one who looked about in his mid twenties.

I heard a deep growl and I stepped back. "I am no harm here, we live with humans all the time." The growling carried on. I seen it was coming from the blonde girl. "What's your problem?" She looked quite shocked that I would talk to her like that. I read her thoughts.

_What if the Volturi find her, we will get pulled into it because we know of her. _I couldn't help but chuckle.

"The Volturi won't harm any of you because you know of me." I shook my head.

"What makes you think that?" The guy had black hair and looked like a bear.

"Because I am joining them soon, I am no harm to anyone until I join the Volturi." I smirked.

"Hold on you told me you weren't going to work for them." Krista eyes were changing color with anger. Shit she is going to do something.

"I changed my mind. After I kill Dorian I am going to work with them. And when was the last time you asked me? Three hundred years ago maybe more." I quirked an eyebrow, and so did all the Cullens.

"How old are you both?" The most gorgeous creature stood up, he had bronze colored hair that was pointing in every direction and his face was … HOT!!!

"Erm…Krista is seven hundred and ten and I'm seven hundred years old." I smiled at him when he sat back down and he gave me a crooked grin. I thought my legs were going to go from underneath me.

"You lied to me." Krista was glaring at me again. I was actually a little scared.

I shook my head. "I told you back then that I wasn't joining them then. Not that I would never join them, you knew that Krista. I would never lie to you." She knew that, she could tell when I was lying.

"Why didn't you tell me to stay with Stefan if you are going to leave me, you knew I loved him." I anger was rolling off her. I tried sending calm waves towards her but nothing would work, the last time this happened I nearly killed her.

"Krista please calm down, remember the last time." She blanked out for just a second.

"Actually no I can't remember it, because you almost killed me, your own sister." The guilt flooded off me.

"I didn't mean for that to happen Krista and you know that, I was defending myself from you." I was looking down at my feet. I looked up when she lunged at me. Sometimes I wonder if she is part vampire. I used my speed to move out the way of her, and hold her from behind. "Please Krista, I don't want to hurt you. If you want I will leave." I don't want to leave, she's all I have left.

"Yes please Bella. Leave and don't come back." I let her go and clicked my fingers.

I was at Voltera in front of Aro, Casius and Marcus.

"I would like to join now. With a few conditions." I looked at Aro. He nodded for me to carry on. "If I come across Dorian I get to kill him." He nodded. "I will not drink human blood." He looked shocked but nodded again. "And if I find vampires I know, I will refuse to kill them if I know they are not a threat." He nodded.

"Well welcome to The Volturi Guard Isabella Swan." I scowled.

"It's just Bella. And can I do one more thing, it won't take long." Aro nodded so I clicked my fingers and went to were Stefan lives. He never moves because he doesn't interact with humans that often.

"Bella is that you?" Stefan was standing behind me. He looked hurt and lost.

"Yeah Stefan, can I ask you one thing?" He nodded. "Do you still love Krista?" His eyes lit up at the mention of her name.

"I never stopped loving her Bella." I felt so guilty now.

"I am sorry for all the time you two have lost together. I am going to send you to where she is. You two can be together now and I am so sorry." I grabbed Stefan's arm and clicked my fingers. We were back in the living room in Forks, all the Cullens were still there.

"Bella I'm sorry. Stefan?" I smiled, I was happy for her. "Bella I'm sorry, please don't go." I shook my head. You see when you agree to join the Volturi as small 'v' appears on your wrist.

"I'm sorry Krista." I pulled up my sleeve to show her the 'v' but it wasn't there. I clicked my fingers and was back in front of Aro. "Where's the 'v'?" I looked up at him and he chuckled.

"We can see you are not ready, you can come back after you have killed Dorian until then good luck my young friend." I nodded and clicked my fingers. I was back in the living room.

"False alarm I guess." I gave Krista a small smile. "I'm going my bed, powers are tiring me out." Krista looked down at her wrist.

"It's only three o'clock Bella." I looked at her a little shocked.

"I have been using my powers quite a lot today Krista, most of the time trying to stop myself from attacking you, so next time I won't stop myself. So make sure there isn't a next time Krista or you might not make it though." Stefan growled. "Shut up Stefan." I glared at him.

He chuckled. "Still the same old Bella Swan." He shook his head. "Are you ever going to change?" He looked at me and I was confused.

"Why would I want to change when I can do this." With witch spells you don't have to speak any words, just think them. So I thought mouse.

Stefan was a little white mouse on the floor. I could hear his thoughts.

_What the fuck Bella, your going to be sorry for that. _Stefan was a wizard and very powerful. Next thing there is a lion standing in front of me. I knew there was one thing Stefan was scared of, snakes. So I changed myself into a snake. The hairs on the lions back stood up and he started backing out of the room.

"Bella stop it." Krista was standing in-between me and Stefan. I was back to my human form and so was Stefan. He was as white as a vampire. I chuckled.

"She Stefan, why would I change when I can do that to you." I shook my head and turned to go out the room and then blackness.

**

* * *

****A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffy.**

**I am going to update the next chapter soon.**

**Review please.**

**Do you like it? Yes? No?**

**If not what can i change to make it better.**

**Thanks **

**xxxx**


	2. Family

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**BELLA**

I woke up lying in my bed. It was pitch black outside. I must have collapsed because I had no energy left. That has only happened once before. Hope it doesn't happen again. I hopped off the bed, and that's when I heard it. Krista and Stefan having a true welcome back. I shuddered and made there room sound proof, why didn't she think to do that. I have mental images I didn't want. I shook them out my head and headed downstairs. I looked at the clock, three o'clock in the morning, I was out for twelve hours. Woah that's long. I headed into the kitchen and headed out the back door, time for a morning feed. I'm in the mood for a bear. I headed through the forest I don't know for how long until I came across the scent. I ran as fast as I could and took down the bear. I sucked it dry. It brought back all my strength, so I headed back to the house.

When I got back it was round four thirty, and to my surprise all the Cullens were sitting in the living room talking with Krista and Stefan. I walked in and they all looked at me in surprise.

"I sound proofed your room." I pointed to Krista and Stefan. "That's not something I want to hear again." I shuddered at the thought of the mental images that flooded back to my head. Krista went beet red and Stefan started chuckling. "This isn't a laughing matter Stefan that was disturbing." The Cullens joined in laughing this time. I smirked. "If you don't mind, can you all introduce yourselves, I don't know your names?" They all nodded.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." The blonde one from yesterday stood up and pulled a young beautiful woman up. She smiled at me and I nodded. "It's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too Carlisle, it's always a pleasure to meet new people." I grinned at him.

"I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." A small girl jumped up, she had black spiky hair, she looked adorable. She pulled a lovely looking man up, he had blonde curly hair and he looked cool. "Pleasure to meet you." Jasper put his hand out.

"Same here." I shook his hand and they both sat back down.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie." The big bear stood up with the blonde model. "We are going to have some fun." Emmett winked at me and sat back down chuckling.

"Whatever you say Emmett." I smiled at Rosalie, she seemed cool.

"I'm Edward." The Greek God stood up and stuck his hand out "Pleasure to meet you Bella." He through me a crooked grin and honestly I nearly fainted, is it possible for me to faint.

"Pleasure to meet you too." I shook his hand and smiled up at him, but when our hands met they was an electric shook shot through my arm. I quirked and eyebrow at him and he looked quite shocked. I pulled away and that's when I smelled it…I thought he was dead. Uncle Charlie? I looked at Krista. She was confused. I took off out the back door. I ran through the forest until I found him just standing there starring into space. I pounced on him and he landed on the floor.

"Uncle Charlie, I thought you were dead." I kissed him on the cheek. "Oh thank God your ok." He shook his head.

"Bella?" I nodded. "Run!" I was confused. What the hell?

"Why what's wrong?" He looked over my shoulder, I could sense someone there. There were three vampires standing looking at me.

"Bella run, they're trying to kill me." I looked down at my uncle and pulled him up.

"Yeah over my dead body." A deep growl erupted form my chest.

"Bella, they can kill you, please run." I shook my head.

"What do you want with my Uncle?" I growled. The red haired women stepped forward.

"I'm Victoria and I'm afraid you and your Uncle are going to die." I let a light chuckle escape me.

"Bring it." Charlie was frozen. The dark haired man stepped forward and lunged at Charlie while a blonde hair man stepped forward and lunged at me. I used my instincts and within seconds he was lying, burning in a fire. Victoria was shocked to say the least.

The dark haired man ran away when he seen what I had done to the other guy.

Victoria stepped forward and all of a sudden all my senses disappeared. I fell to the ground and she made me watch as she killed Uncle Charlie. She told me to watch my back then she disappeared. I could move after about five minutes and I ran straight to Charlie, he was a wizard and all she did was break his neck, but he was dead, and I couldn't change that. I felt the tears run down my face. I lifted him up and carried him back to the house everyone was waiting.

"Bella who is that?" Krista ran towards me and stopped when she seen the tears running down my face. "Bella?" I moved my arm so she could see his face. "Charlie?" The tears were running down her face now.

"Bella who did this?" Stefan was standing beside me and he had tears in his eyes.

"Victoria, she cut off my senses, I couldn't do anything, I didn't have my shield up or around him. It's my fault." I lay Charlie down on the ground and stepped back. "I could have prevented that."

"Bella you can't blame yourself." Krista was standing in front of me. "Please don't blame yourself, because I don't." I shook my head.

"I'm going to kill her." I started running towards the forest when Krista appeared in front of me.

"Bella please calm down." She chuckled lightly.

"What you laughing at?" The anger soured out of me.

"You attract any danger in a ten mile radius don't you?" I thought about that, she was right. Every time we move it's because I attract all the danger. I let out a chuckle, I suppose she was right.

"She killed Charlie though." She shook her head.

"Bella revenge isn't always the way. If you ever see that vampire again kill her, however just leave her, it's the chase she wants." I nodded and head back towards the house. I had an idea.

Victoria had only broke his neck, Krista could fix it. She done I on that dog that time.

"Krista try and fix him." She was shocked and scared.

"Bella it was an animal the last time I done this. It won't work." I looked at her in disbelieve, she wouldn't try and save her uncle.

"Fine I will." I couldn't master it before, there was no harm in trying. I concentrated very hard and after about ten minutes you could hear a faint heart-beat.

"Do you hear that?" It was Jasper that stepped forward. I nodded with a grin.

Charlie bolted right up in a sitting position and started coughing up blood, then he stopped and looked at me.

"Bella how did you do that? I was dead, it was just black, I knew I was dead." I shook my head. How the hell did I do it. I just ignored him and dived on him to hug him.

"The bitch was fucking lucky." I snarled. Charlie laughed.

"What happened?" I looked at him.

"After I killed the blonde guy the dark haired guy ran away. She cut off all my senses then made me watch as she killed you. I didn't have my shield up." It had dropped itself last night when I was too weak, and I forgot to put it back up after my hunt. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Can't – Breath – Bella" I let him go.

"Sorry. I thought we had lost you. We thought you were dead before this what the hell happened?" I glared at him.

"Erm, i've been running for the past three hundred years. The Volturi have sent for me to be killed." I gulped back.

"W-w-why?" He shook his head.

"I was in Chicago years back, this wizard went loopy and started killing vampires, the Volturi got involved and thought it was me and now they are after me. They won't believe it wasn't me." I nodded.

"Can you hold like ten minutes?" He nodded. I clicked my fingers and I was in Voltura in front of the guard.

"Bella what a pleasant surprise." I nodded in greeting.

"Call your search off for Charlie Swan." His eyes popped out of his head.

"Why?" I glared at him.

"He's my uncle and he is innocent." I stepped forward so Aro could read my mind, I made sure my shield was down, I showed him Charlie's memories.

"Ok, search for Charlie Swan is off. Thanks Bella, it is a shame when we kill innocent people." I nodded.

"I am leaving now. I will see you all soon." The nodded and I clicked my fingers, back in Forks.

"There you go Uncle Charlie, search is off." I grinned at him.

"What do you mean search is off?" He looked confused.

"I showed them your memories and they see your innocence so they aren't searching for you anymore." His grin went from ear-to-ear.

"Thanks Bella, you are really the best." I grinned.

"Anything for family…on mom's side." I added.

"Bella I ran in Dorian about fifteen years ago, he is absolutely terrified of you." I smirked.

"So he should be, i'm going to kill him." Charlie shook his head.

"Bella give him a chance, he wants to get to know you." I looked at him.

"Your kidding right, after seven hundred years he wants to get to know me now?" Charlie just nodded. I chuckled.

"Not going to happen. Uncle Charlie you do not know how much he hurt me. Really, I have never been the same since I was one. Six hundred and ninety one years since I was sane. I went crazy because of that man." I shuddered. When I was one I was mentally six years old and I looked six years old. I lost my father because I was an experiment and it worked.

"Bella your not crazy, your just Bella." He chuckled.

"No Uncle Charlie, Bella is crazy." Krista was standing next to me grinning. "Bella you care about other people more than yourself. You are not crazy, your kind and caring and you love everyone. Deep down Bella you love Dorian, you can't kill him." I shook my head.

"Krista I need to kill him, if I meet him I will kill him because if he leaves again that would kill me. I can't go through all that again." I shook all the memories out my head. One memory stayed. My dad picking me up and twirling me around, we looked so happy. How can I kill him, he gave me great memories and i l-l-love him. He is my dad, I love him and I want him here with me.

"Bella? You ok there?" Krista took me out of my day dream and I realized there were tears going down my cheek. I wiped them away and smiled at her.

"This is the best I have ever felt Krista." She grinned back at me and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Krista." I gripped onto her tighter, I couldn't loss her either.

"Be-lla." Opps she couldn't breath.

"Sorry." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Bella you know I like you." Emmett was standing with a big grin.

"You don't know me Emmett." I was just stating a fact.

"I like how you can be yourself around anyone." All the other Cullens nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why I should act differently around people I don't know." I shrug my shoulders. "I'm going to hunt again." I huffed. I loved my powers, but they always made me too weak. I shot through the forest then I stumbled across a mountain lion. I drained it dry then hid the body. When I got back to the house it was about eight in the morning.

I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and gave a smile at everyone.

"Uncle Charlie? Where is Cameron?" Cameron is our cousin. Just when I said it, I heard the screeching of car tires out front. I looked out the window to see a bright red Volvo skid to a halt.

"There is Cameron." Excitement flooded through me and at an inhuman speed I was out the front pouncing on Cameron. I had him pinned to the ground.

"The challenges begin little cousin. 1 – 0 to me." I smirked at him.

"Good to see you too Bella." With that he threw me though the front window. Everyone gasp. Cameron was about to jump through the broken window when I made a wall appear. You could hear his body hitting it with a thump.

"2 – 1 to me." I sang as I pulled myself off the ground.

"Shut up Bella." Cameron came walking into the house. I had removed the wall and fixed the window.

"Really Cameron, now I have some competition around here." He smirked at me.

"Bring it Bellsy." I flinched. He realized what he had said. Only _he _called me 'Bellsy'. _Him _being Luke, I loved him but he didn't love me, that hurt. Everyone in the room seen this except Emmett.

"Now that is a better nickname that Bella." I glared at him.

"You or anyone else call me 'Bellsy' I swear you will be out back burning." I glared at Cameron.

"Sorry Bella. I forgot." I nodded at him and walked out the room. I walked into the kitchen and went through the door down to the music room. I sat on my piano bench just staring at the keys. I let my fingers brush over the keys and I started playing. That's what I done for the rest of the day. Just played the piano.

* * *

**A/U**

**Review Please.**

**Thanks For Reading.**

**Am I Doing Ok?**

**If Not, What Can I Do To Make It Better?**

Press The Button

.


End file.
